New technology has been reported for the synthesis of olefins from methanol. (Chemical Engineering, January 1996, p. 17). As described in the literature, this process converts methanol in a fluidized-bed reactor at a pressure between 1 and 5 atmospheres and a temperature in the range of 350° C. to 500° C. A zeolite-type catalyst consisting of silicon-aluminum-phosphorus oxide is used to promote the reaction.
The process is capable of converting at best about 80 percent of the methanol to ethylene and propylene in varying proportions of these olefins. Although this process promises to free manufacturers from reliance on traditional feedstocks, e.g., naphtha, it nevertheless is tied to the economics of methanol. These limitations have delayed the large-scale application of this new technology.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to offer an improved method for the manufacture of olefins. This object as well as other features and advantages will be apparent from the following description and the FIGURE that is included.